Halloween Surprised
by foxfire222
Summary: Lisa pulls Len out on a job that means a lot to her. Len is doing alright until he hits a snag. It's Barry Allen to the rescue one more. 5th in the Frienemies Series. I just felt like writing something for the holiday before I run off to work.


Len was never going to agree to something like this again. He promised himself that if he ever did he would shoot himself with his own Cold Gun before he had to follow through with it. Unfortunately Lisa had dragged him out of the house a bit to quickly for him to do that. His gaze covered the partially filled street before him, looking for his next target. All he had to do was get through this and Lisa would owe him big time. Just a few more hours and...

"Mr. Len?"

Len looked down when he felt a pull on his pant leg. There was a small girl standing at his side, her name was Lilly. And she was dressed in a princess dress of some kind. Her pillowcase, half full of the nights haul, lay next to her foot. Her face was scrunched up slightly and she was shifting from foot to foot. Len felt his irritation dissolve as he got down on one knee to be eye level with her, "What is it princess?"

"I have to use the bathroom"

Len sighed. Before they had left the recreation center all of the kids were supposed to have used the restroom. Figured he'd get the one kid that didn't listen, "It's a 10 minute walk back to the Center. Can you wait that long?"

Lilly shook her head and whimpered, "I really have to go."

Len frowned and looked around. One of the rules of this whole thing was that the kids don't go inside any strange houses. But then Len recognized the area and a grin took over, "I know where we can go." he took Lilly's hand and hurried them along, "Just hold it for two more minutes kiddo."

"I'll try." Lilly whimpered as she hurried along behind him

Two minutes later Len was knocking on a very familiar door. He heard moment inside and then the door opened. He grinned into the face of Barry Allen, currently covered in some really good looking zombie makeup. Barry had been smiling but it quickly fell into a look of confusion as he took in Len's appearance. In his own defense, the orange prison jump suit hadn't been his idea. Lisa had thought it was funny as Hell though. Len didn't have time to enjoy it because he had a mission, "Need to use your bathroom Allen."

"What..." Barry's eyes went to Len's side when there was a little sniffle. Lilly was now mid potty dance. A look of understanding came over Barry's face and he moved to the side, "Sure."

Len quickly dragged Lilly to the bathroom he had used the last time he was here. Lilly closed the door so fast and hard it banged. Len took a moment to collect himself before turning to look at Barry. The younger man just looked stunned and a little suspicious, "Please tell me you didn't kidnap her." he sounded like he was only half joking

Len snorted, "Of course not Scarlet. It's not my style."

"Then what the hell Snart?!" Barry asked in a half whisper that still somehow managed to sound like a yell

Len sighed and leaned against the hallway wall, "It was Lisa's idea, not mine. The Community Center in our old neighborhood was doing this trick or treat thing for kids with parents who work tonight. Lisa signed us both up without asking. And before you ask, the outfit was her idea of a joke."

Barry snickered, "It's not the only one. Did she choose your partner too?"

Len pushed from the wall and raised an eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

"She's dressed as Elsa from Frozen." Len just blinked and Barry looked horrified, "You're kidding right? You watch cartoons but you don't know what Frozen is?"

"It's a movie right?" Len asked, thinking back to the few times he had heard about it amongst his accomplices, "I hear kids love it."

"Not just kids Snart." Barry was gone and back in a blink and holding a DVD case out to Len, "Look."

Len took the case and frowned. He knew it probably had something to do with winter, but it was obvious from the box that there was more to it then that. The one that looked like Lilly's costume was shooting snow from her hands while a living snowman danced at her feet. Len sighed, "Sometimes I wonder who loves the puns more, me or Lisa."

"I wonder that too." Barry agreed with a chuckle as the bathroom door opened.

Lilly was smiling and looked a million times better, "All done." she said proudly

"You wash your hands?" Len asked. Lilly nodded so Len lead her in the direction of the door, "Then it's time for us to go. Thank Barry for letting us use his bathroom."

"Thank you Mr. Barry." Lilly said sweetly as they paused in the doorway

Barry got down on one knee and smiled at Lilly, "You are very welcome Princess Elsa." Barry held out his hand, two large pieces of candy in his palm, "Happy Halloween."

Lilly beamed and snatched the pieces with another quick thank you. As she bounded down the walkway Len took one last look at Zombie Barry, "Not a word Barry."

"Our little secret Snart." Barry said with a cheeky smile before closing his front door.


End file.
